


Sometime in Their Happily Ever After..

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, HEA, drabble for wilderness, my ropes make a appearance!, nationalsexday, part of wilderness, ropes, this is smut, were!katniss, were!peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's #nationalsexday, so I thought a little sexy drabble is what we need to help celebrate! This is part of my Wilderness story, it is sometime after the story is finished, which I am working very hard to wrap up soon. There are spoilers! But only the HEA kind. But nothing major. just our fave couple having some smutty fun. and if you are a fan of my Twisted... there are ropes involved!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime in Their Happily Ever After..

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back I had a little contest with a chapter of my other fic, Watcher. Well laceface6090 won!!! She got to give me a prompt for everlark. I also added that she could pick any of my “universes”. Well she requested wilderness- masturbation. I added the other stuff… and since it’s #nationalsexday (6/9) I thought this might fit the bill… 
> 
> If you must ask for help… ask someone who has a scientist for a husband… Thank you to the usual ones… kleeklutch, notanislander, and norbertsmom. And this is for the lovely ladies of the "other site". You know who you are and I love ya'll!!

Sometime after their happily ever after…

Katniss barely has a chance to shut the door before he pushes her up against the wall. Her wolf thrills at the attention their mate is giving them. He gives her a long, wet kiss then licks her neck until he reaches the mark he gave her not so long ago. She shivers with want when he starts to suck on the scar.

Even though she doesn't want to, somehow she pushes him away. “You sir,” she coos to him, “Have been a very bad boy.”

He growls that growl that makes her quiver with need. “I’m only bad because you make me that way.”

She smirks and snarls back, her wolf pacing inside her, wanting out. She playfully snaps her teeth, which earns her a smirk from him. 

“What are you going to do to me?” He asks.

She grabs the chair that he has for members of his clan when they come to see him and pulls it into the bedroom. He follows her and raises a brow when she commands him to, “Sit.”

His wolf bristles at the way his mate is ordering him around, but his human side fairly begs his wolf to listen to her. He sinks down into the chair, resting his arms on the arm rests. 

She walks back into their bedroom and he starts to get up to look after her. He has to chuckle when she she calls back without even looking, “You better stay in that chair or I’m going to jerk a knot in your tail.” 

That causes him to sit back and he takes the quick minute she gives him to wipe the smile off of his face. When she comes back, he can’t help but to notice what is in her hands. “What is that for?”

She looks down at the rope in her hand, and chuckles. “Mate,” She almost purrs even though her wolf comes out every night now to run through the woods with her mate. She walks over to him, and puts her hands on top of his forearms. Then she leans close and whispers, “There are actually things you don’t know about me.”

“Oh, really? Like what?”

She straightens back up. “You talk to much. Hush and I will show you.” 

He is speechless as he watches her uncoil the skein of rope in her hands. The deep thud it makes as it hits the floor makes his stomach flip. He fidgets because he’s never really felt that way before. 

She runs her hands along the length, and he can’t help but to groan when he recognizes it’s the same way she will run her fingers over him. He licks his lips wondering what is she going to do.

She quickly puts the ends together so she can find the middle then she refocuses her attention back to him, making his wolf even more eager for his mate. He watches her, mesmerized at how quickly she ties his wrist. “What did you do?” he asks, holding his arm up for closer inspection.

She smirks, and shrugs. Then out of thin air it seems, she produces another bundle. He can smell the delicate scent of amber coming off of the rope. He and his wolf both whimper as the deep smoky smell beckons them to come closer.

She quickly ties his other wrist and then she steps behind his chair pulling the ropes tight. Much to his surprise, the bonds are tight. “You tied me up.” He says surprised at how this makes him a little breathless.

She nods as she pulls out yet another coil of rope. This time, the slight bounce of the rope against the floor, makes him think of other things that bounce, mostly Katniss and it makes him even harder than he already is. When she reaches for his jeans, he leans in wanting to bury his nose in her hair, but he can’t quite reach her. She undoes his button, and whispers, “Lift up.”

He obeys her command, and even his wolf is waiting and watching as she wiggles his pants down, but stops at his hips. He is content to wait to see what she is going to do, his wolf in agreement, until she drops to her knees in front of him. For the first time, he struggles against his bonds. His wolf whines from wanting to touch her, to taste her, to smell her. 

She doesn’t even glance up, but continues to ease his shoes off, then his socks. When she finally meets his eyes, he can see how ready she is for him. “You like this,” He whispers, awe and shock lacing his voice.

kpkpkpkpkpkp

Katniss doesn’t answer him at first, but gathers his waistband instead. She gets his jeans to his lap, and has to tug a little to get them to ease down over his hardness. Even though they are fully mated now, there are still moments where she forgets that he doesn’t do certain things. Like wear underwear. She has to pause for a moment to give the very tip of him a kiss after he bobs up to meet her. 

His moan tells her that he likes it. 

She smiles, because she knows how much he does.

She continues with her task, throwing his jeans behind her, earning her a chuckle. In just a moment, she has the rope looped around his ankles, and secured to the chair. When she straightens, she sees that he still has his t-shirt on. “How attached are you to that shirt?”

He glances down at the plain t-shirt he grabbed this morning. He shrugs, “It’s just a t-shirt.” 

“Oh good,” She says as she grows her claws, and rips it from him, leaving them both gasping for air. And Peeta, very naked.

“Damn,” He mutters, and his cock bobs like he is nodding his thanks. “Now what?” 

She grins and backs up away from him. Her knees hit the bed behind her but she doesn’t sit. He moans when her fingers find the button of her jeans and pops it. “What’s the matter, mate?”

He struggles against the ropes again. “You need to untie me,” He demands.

She only smiles at him, and wiggles the jeans from her hips. He stills, watching her. She knows that he likes her bottom, since he pinches, pats, and bites it whenever he can. So when her jeans clear her hips, she turns her back to him, and is rewarded with a deep snarl. 

Continuing her strip tease, she shimmies out of her jeans. Unlike her mate, she still wears panties, but for now, she keeps those on. She turns back around, and when she sees that he is still hard, she can’t help but to smile. 

Her hands find the hem of her shirt, and she slowly takes her shirt off. She doesn’t let it drop, but instead flips it towards Peeta. Instead of landing in his lap, like she was aiming for, it lands over his mouth. He doesn’t move to knock it off, but instead he breathes deep, inhaling her scent. The sight of him, inhaling her essence does more for her desire than anything. 

He can still see her, and she can still meet his eyes over her shirt. The hot desire in his eyes makes her weak in the knees, and she has to sit down on the bed. His brow arches in silent question. She reaches behind her for the clasp, to continue her seduction. 

She tries to channel her inner Betty Page when she lets one strap slide off of her shoulder. Peeta isn’t moving, but with her wolf hearing, she can hear how his breath hitches when she let’s the bra cup follow her strap. She catches the cup before it goes too far, she doesn’t want him to see her nipple, not yet at least. 

The other strap soon follows and she loves how he stops breathing to watch her. She smirks, and cups what’s left of her bra, to cup her breasts. With a squeeze, and a pant, his moan let’s her know, that she is doing this right. 

“What are you doing?” The raspyness of his voice making her bold. 

“Are you ok, Peeta?”

He chins her shirt down until she can see his mouth, but he doesn’t nudge it off. “I need you.” The head of his dick, still throbbing in his lap. 

“You do?” She asks as she spreads her legs. 

“You should take those off,” He mutters as he stares at her.

She widens her eyes, and tires to sound innocent, “But if I do that, then I’ll have to—“ Her words fade as she removes her hands from her bra letting it slide all the way down her arms where it lands with a soft thump on the floor.

“Katniss—“ He whimpers. 

“Shhhh— I’m not done with you yet.”

“You’re not?” His voice cracks on the last syllable. 

She shakes her head as she scoots back on the bed, and her underwear slides down at the same time. Her feet find the edge of the mattress and her back ends up on the bed too. She hooks her fingers in her panties, and finishes sliding them down her legs. Then she grabs the waistband, and they fly across the room to land on top of her shirt.

“Fuck—“ her wolf whispers.

Her hands trail over her shoulders. She realizes that this is the first time since she mated and moved in with Peeta, that she has touched herself and for some reason, this makes her even more excited that she is doing this for him. Her hands find her own breasts, and she gives herself a squeeze before she tugs roughly on her nipples. Her breathless gasp fills the bedroom.

“Katniss—“

“Peeta—“ Her breathless mewl answers him and he struggles against his bonds again while she gets lost in her own sensations. Her fingers trail down her stomach disappearing in between her legs. Her back arches when she presses lightly on her clit. She turns her head, and meets his gaze. He stills his movements, wanting to watch her. 

She starts rubbing, and smiles when she can feel her desire pooling in between her legs. Her other hand goes back to her neglected breast and she lightly brushes her pebbled nipple. No longer interested in what her mate is doing, she instead chases the beginning of euphoria inside of her. 

She pinches, pulls and rubs herself while she quickly approaches the crescendo of her orgasm when the sound of splintering wood makes her jump. She turns to look for the source of the noise, but doesn’t have to look very far when he is there on top of her. 

He doesn’t give her a chance to say anything.

He slides into her slick depths as he laps at her nipples which are still pebbled with need. She growls and he whimpers as they both shudder with their need. He begins to thrust as she grabs handfuls of this curls to hang on to, which only adds to both of their heightened senses. 

She can feel herself begin to come and he pulls out. Her wolf comes to the surface snarling with her denied need. The silver tipped beauty lands on the floor, hungry for her mate. In an instant, his bones rearrange and he joins her. 

The silver wolf snaps at her mate, he licks her nose. She whines, he rubs against her. Her tail flags her acceptance and want. He mounts her finding entrance and sinks himself deep inside of her. His knot forms, they change back together. 

Human again, his knot stays locking them together. She lays her head down on the rug unable to speak with her need washing over her like it does. He is on his knees behind her. His hips move what little they can, causing his knot to pull and tug on her insides most wonderfully. 

Her orgasm, not to be denied any longer, hits her. As she quivers around him, he comes with a shout. They collapse together onto the rug. He spoons her, neither one is able to move because he is still buried deep inside of her. 

His body keeps them warm as they lie there together. When she can finally focus, she lifts her head up and spies the mess he left on the other side of the room. “Damn it Peeta! I actually liked that chair.”

He presses a kiss to her temple and murmurs, “it’s ok, Kitten. I’ll get you another one.” Then before she can say anything else, he wiggles his hips making his knot rub against her g-spot while he licks the blue marks on her shoulder where he bit her when he turned her. She trembles with need as he continues to tease her--


End file.
